Lost In The Storm
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo's class in out camping whilst there all returning to camp a storm hits the camp and Ichigo and Lisa get separated then manage to find each other in the storm but without knowing where the camp is so they stumble around until they find a cave they settle down until the storm moves on Notes Set in an AU so some characters will be OC but I don't care that much there will
1. Lost And Found

Lost In The Storm Part 1 Lost And Found

Ichigo's class in out camping whilst there all returning to camp a storm hits the camp and Ichigo and Lisa get separated then manage to find each other in the storm but without knowing where the camp is so they stumble around until they find a cave they settle down until the storm moves on

Notes

Set in an AU so some characters will be OC but I don't care that much there will be a lemon scene so if you don't want to read it don't read the story as sit all leads up to it

Ichigo's class is on a camping trip Ichigo likes the outs doors so many of his friends are here also such as Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryu, Hisagi, Ikkaku,Yumichika, Keigo, Chizuru, Lisa, Hiyori, Shinji, Mizuiro, Menoly, Loly, Lilinette and Apacci. The camp has already been set up and now there teacher Masato Ochi is leading them off for some rock climbing Ichigo's enjoying himself he's fit as are most of the others well except Chizuru and Orihime who's not used to this type of thing. They've been climbing for several hours and are now heading back with a massive storm comes in the weathers so bad that you can hardly see infront of yourself.

On the way Ichigo and Lisa somehow get lost from the pack and start wondering around Ichigo starts shouting but because of the storm nobody hears him. He stops for a minute he's trying to figure out where he is when he hears a scream he looks behind him someone else must have got lost also he knows where the scream was it was definitely a girls voice well it could have been Keigo's he screams like a girl he chuckles at that then stops whoever it is could be hurt or worse he shouts "Hello is anyone there" He hears a reply "Down here I slipped down the damn hill" He chuckles "Are you hurt" The girl replies "No only my prides hurt" He nods "Who is it anyway" The girl sighs "It's Lisa Ichigo" He nods "Ah Porno girl aye" She groans "Shut up and get down here" He smirks "Why don't I stay up here and you come up here" She groans "I would do but I lost my shoe and I can't walk properly."

He grunts "Typical fine hold on I'll be down in a minute" He grabs a tree and looks down the hill "Damn it's pretty steep couldn't you have found a less steeper hill" She chuckles "Maybe next time" He chuckles "This should be fun" He starts descending down the hill but because of the torrential rain it's more a mud bank then a hill so he quickly looses him footings and slides down the hill. When he arrives at the bottom he smirks "Not really what I had in mind" He hears a chuckle "Oh my prince charming not exactly a rescue is it" He looks up "Shut it you" Lisa leans down and gives him a hand. He stands up "Seems the damsel didn't need saving afterall" She groans "Dammit my socks are soaked" He smirks "How are your Porno's are they still OK" She grins"I bloody well hope so there back at camp" Ichigo smirks "Not the best idea with Keigo around he's got a weird nose" She groans "He touches them he's dead" He nods "Why do you bring them to school is school that boring to you" She shrugs "There not all Porno's there are comics also" He grins "Normal comics or romance comics" She just shrugs with a grin on her face."

He nods "Have you found your trainer" She shakes her head "Nope" He nods "You should have worn boots especially as we were doing rock climbing" She grins "I'll remember that for next time" He chuckles "So you plan on getting lost again do you" She grins "Depends what company I'm stuck with" He snorts "Well we better find our way back up there" She looks up the hill "I'm not going anywhere without my trainer" He sighs "Do you see your trainer because I don't I'll go up there and look for it" She looks at him "You'd leave me down here a scared girl all alone in a storm" He turns to her "You scared please you read Porno's and comics during school how could you possibly be scared" She grins "Your going to have to carry me" He looks at her "Are you kidding me I'm already tired, soaked through and you want me to carry you up that damn hill"

She grins "Why yes Ichigo a real gentleman would help a damsel in distress" He scoffs "I'm hardly a gentleman Lisa and your hardly a damsel you lost a shoe suck it up" She grins "But I'm tired and soaked through surely a little sympathy is in order" He sighs "Your annoying fine get on" She grins and climbs on his back and they start there climb up the mudbank. They get less then a quarter way up before they slide back down. Lisa can feel his rock hard abs through his wet t-shirt there's a lot of rumours going on about Ichigo a lot of the girls in school like him there's even a few rumours that he might be gay she doesn't believe it but there are rumours none the less.

It takes the 20 minutes to get up and when they do there exhausted well Ichigo is he sits down and she gets of his back "Come on we have to get out of this rain get up" He sighs "Give me a minute dammit to catch my breath" She rolls her eyes "Fine" A minute later she helps him up she then gets on his back again they spend the next 10 minutes searching for her trainer without luck. He groans "Well no trainer" She nods "I see that come on we have to go try and find the camp or at least get out of the storm it's picking up again" He sighs he starts walking.

After 20 minutes there still lost the storm has covered up any signs of footprints she sighs "See anything" He sighs "What do you think I can't see shit" She nods "Well we have to find something I'm tired and soaked and my nipples are sore" He chuckles "Your tired your not even doing anything" She grins "Excuses just move it" He sighs and they keep moving. After another 10 minutes Lisa sees a cave "Ichigo I see a cave we can stay in there" He sighs "Where" She grins "Straight in front of you" He nods "I'll take your word for it" He starts walking again and after a minute he finds it he quickly jogs into the cave he's so tired his legs are killing him especially after the rock climbing then spending 20minutes scrambling up a damn mudslide and then having the added wait of Lisa on his back and carrying her for over 30minutes. As soon as they enter the cave he falls to his knees and she slides off him.

She looks around whilst he catches his breath after a minute he pulls himself to his feet. She smiles "There's dry wood here and matches and even blankets maybe someone stayed here before" He nods "OK" He brings all the wood together then lights a fire whilst she brings the blankets up. She smiles "Wow you got it going you like a nature person or something" He shrugs "Something like that" She nods "Cool I'm hungry" He sighs "What do you expect me to do about it all my food in my bag back in camp" She groans "Great I need to get out of these wet clothes" Before he can stop her she's takes off her soaked jumper followed by her t-shirt and bra then quickly by her skirt and panties" Ichigo's staring completely shocked "What the hell Lisa you can't just strip without telling me" She grins "Oh sorry so what do you think nice huh" He looks at her and blushes wow she's smoking hot to be honest they've not really spoken much before she's just the girl who reads Porno's in class but damn she has a nice body.

She smiles she can see him blushing like crazy and can see him checking her out she grins "I guess your not gay after all" That seems to wake him up from his daze "What" She grins "There's rumours your gay as you've never dated before not that loads of girls haven't asked" He's gobsmacked "I'm not gay" She grins "I can see that she starts rubbing her hands on her wet breasts "You want these don't you" He's stunned "What the hell are you doing" She grins then approaches him. She stops infront of him and smirks "Do I have a nice body Ichigo-Kun" He nods "Y Y Yes" She grins "Do you want to touch me" He nods "Y Y Yes" She grins "Good" She grabs his t-shirt and lifts it up he's to stunned he doesn't stop her as she pulls it over her head and tosses it on the floor she grins "I felt this rock hard abs before but damn Ichigo-Kun there to die for."

She's thought about Ichigo before what girl at school hasn't but she's getting a front row seat and his body is awesome she licks her lips "You know pretty much every girl is school likes you maybe a few teachers I'd expect" He's actually stunned he know he has a few admirers but every girl and maybe some of the female teachers also is quite a shock. She sees him deep in thought so she has another plan whilst he's deep in thought she goes to his jeans and unzips them that seems to do the trick he looks at her but again does nothing as she opens up the button on his jeans and pulls them down. As she pulls them down she sees the massive tent in his boxers and she grins and slides them down also.

There both now naked he's admiring her body she has an amazing body nice sized breasts great body great legs and a trimmed pussy she turns around to kick away the wet clothes and he gets a great shot of her ass and he's stunned she's amazing yea he's never really been interested in dating but name one guy who wouldn't be gobsmacked if a beautiful women pretty much did a striptease right infront of you and then helped you out of your own clothes you'd have to be blind not to notice and he certainly isn't blind.

She looks at him as she pulls down his trousers and boxers his body is ripped to fuck he has muscles all over a few scars how he got them she has no idea then his cock 10 inches at least how has no women made a move well she isn't going to make that mistake she will make her move to hell with anyone else they may think she does nothing but read Porno's or romance comics but she's still and she has had crushes before she doesn't really know if she has a crush exactly on Ichigo but like it matters he's here now and he's naked infront of her but so is she.

For a few minutes they just stare at each other not knowing what to do. Ichigo makes the first move he steps forward reaches up with both his hands and cups her face and leans forward and kisses her. She's stunned but only for a second she never thought he would make the first move after he did nothing as she helped him out of his wet clothes. But she wastes little time and kisses him back his tongue starts wrestling with her own and it feels so good for the two of them. She follows that up by wrapping her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist bringing them closer together she feels her breasts hit his rock hard chest and it feels nice.

He leaves one arm on her waist and uses the other one to cup her ass and he hears her grown so he takes his other arms off her waist and cups her other cheek. She literally jumps into his lap and as she does his cock brushes her wet pussy from the rain or because of what's happening is of little concern. She felt it as he cupped her ass it felt amazing and immediately moaned then he cupped the other cheek and she moans again she decided to try something and literally jumped into his lap and she ended up brushing past his cock and that slight touch brought a shiver down her spine she really wants him now no she needs him now. He seems to read her thoughts as he carries her and as the blankets are already laid out her gets on his knees and lies her on top of them. Thy go back to kissing again.

She wraps her legs around his waist then he does something new he cups her breast rubbing her already hard nipple and she moans again she's loving this finally after watching and reading so many comics she's finally doing it for real. He stops kissing her on the lips and starts licking and kissing her neck and as he does that she starts digging her nails into his back he seems to wince at the feeling but nothing else she will do what so many other girls have fantasised about especially Orihime Inoue who has a massive crush on Ichigo of course she know it everytime she looks at Ichigo she's undressing him with her eyes well screw her because she's already done it and doing a whole lot more there's others like Rukia, and Momo maybe eve Tatsuki who like him but she thinks Tatsuki is only as a friend but I bet she'd change her tune if she saw him naked infront of her who wouldn't.

After working on one breast he starts on the other one he does this for a few minutes before he takes another gamble and licks her nipple he then feels it again her nails scratching his back is she a damn cat or something although it's slightly painful he doesn't mind to much. After a minute he starts kissing the other nipple. After a few minutes he goes back to her lips those smoking hot lips so smooth and wet and so amazing he bets his friends will be so jealous. He notices as she puts her hands in his hair and it feels kind of nice he remembers his mum used to do the play with his hair when he was little she still messes with his hair now on occasion but not very often. But with Lisa doing the same thing Lisa's hands feel so much better and she's doing it whilst there making out is just so good.

After another minute they break off of kissing to get there breath back and he lies down beside her. She seems disappointed no way is she going to let it end there hell no especially as she's so wet down below. She climbs on top of him "I want you Ichigo I want you inside of me and don't worry I'm on the pill so we can fuck as much as we like " He looks at her in shock she wants to have sex with him but after what they just did how can you blame her he got off her because he was tired but it seems she has other ideas. She starts grinding against his thighs with her own. It's his turn to groan she is so amazing. Her pussy keeps brushing his cock. He takes the plunger and grabs her ass and readjusts and when he feels he's in the right place she seems to know what to do and she lowers herself onto his cock.

She knows all about first times It will hurt she will bleed her hymen will tear but it's all worth it the pain will only be there at the start and then the pleasure will take over. She starts bouncing on his cock "It's so big Ichigo-Kun" He grins "Can you manage it" She grins "Oh I'll make it happen " She starts bouncing again moaning his name as she rides Ichigo the pain was more irritating then anything when the Hymen teared it was painful but quick the pain went and the pleasure took over and damn it was worth it. He reaches up and starts rubbing her breasts whilst grinding up. Both enjoying there first times. He grins "If I would have known how amazing sex is I wouldn't have waited so long" She grins "If you wouldn't have waited then I wouldn't be losing my virginity to you" He looks at her "Your a virgin" She nods "Just because I talk about sex and read stuff doesn't mean I've had sex before although I've wanted to guess nobody interested me until you that is"

He nods "OK so were both losing our virginities" She nods and leans down and they kiss again. He now has his hands on her back trailing down her body is perfect. They keep going at it for another few minutes when he grunts "I'm cumming" She grins "Me to lets do it together" They continue kissing and after a minute they both feel it as her pussy clamps around his cock before she cums all over his cock and a second later he comes inside her. They ride out there highs. There both tired but he's still hard so he flips her over and gets on top of her and re-enters her pussy again. She grins and they start round 2.

This time doesn't take long either she goes back to scratching his back he could only imagine what his backs like. After they cum again he pulls out of her and he lies beside her as they come off there second sexual encounter. She leans her leg over his leg and half of her body is on top of his. For being tired they don't drop off to sleep they lie there listening to the rain and the flashes of lighting and the loud bangs of thunder but to them it's amazing. She grins "That was amazing Ichigo-Kun" He grins "Tell me about it Lisa-Chan" She grins "Do you think they will find us" He nods "Probably" She nods "Aren't you tired" He nods "Exhausted but I also love the sound of rain and the added excitement of thunder and lightning" She grins "Me to" She leans down and they kiss again. He wraps the blanket around them there both still soaked but there combined body heat should be enough.

They remain awake for another 30 minutes it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon not that there going to go out in it especially how late it is it would be suicide. Lisa is the first to fall asleep she's now fully on his chest not that he really cares he winces as his back is pretty soar he looks at her "Your a damn psycho" Of course she doesn't reply but a smile does appear on her face he smirks then close his eyes and a few minutes later he's also asleep.


	2. What Happens Now

Lost In The Storm Part 2 What Happens Now

When The Storm died down everyone managed to get back to camp well almost everyone Loly, Menoly and Lilinette got lost but was eventually found. When everyone was back in camp they noticed there was still two people missing Ichigo Kurosaki and Lisa Yadomaru. Everyone was to wet and tired to continue searching so they had no choice but to eat a little dinner before getting some sleep.

Orihime and Tatsuki shared a tent being best friends and all it was the logical choice. Tatsuki is kind of worried about Ichigo being his oldest friend but she also knows he can take care of himself then there's Lisa Yadomaru she seems like a nice girl kind of quiet always reading she certainly isn't used to the outdoors as Ichigo is maybe she got lost maybe Ichigo's with her she guesses they will find out tomorrow. She finally drops off to sleep but her friend Orihime isn't so calm.

Orihime sighs she has a major crush on Ichigo she has for years she's known him for years of course not as long as Tatsuki but a long time. She knows she's not the only one who likes him she's seen all the other girls in school leering at Ichigo imagining what it would be like to be with him and she can't deny she hasn't thought of that also she loves his hair his smile his enthusiasm his will to keep everyone safe it's all great qualities that make her like him so much but it also attracts everyone else for the same reason. Then there's Lisa Yadomaru she's seen her occassionly leering also although not as much as everyone else but she still does it. Now there both missing and she's fearing the worst especially if there together she can't lose her Kurosaki-Kun not to anyone he's not the type of guy to just sleep around well she hopes not. She can still here the sound of the rain it's not letting up and now there's thunder and lightning to add to the mix she doesn't hate this type of weather she actually kind of finds it calming. She sighs "Be Safe Kurosaki-Kun" She then drifts off to sleep.

The say the least the guys aren't worried in the slightest there making bets on what's going on Renji and Hisagi have bet there together and having sex. Keigo and Mizuiro are against it not thinking Ichigo's that kind of guy. Ikkaku and Yumichika are divided Ikkaku thinks Ichigo's getting some whereas Yumichika thinks otherwise they will all have to wait and see what happens when they find them but for now they have to get some sleep.

The next days after they've all eaten there breakfasts they start preparing to go and look for Ichigo and Lisa. Renji takes Ichigo's bag incase he needs some spare clothes. Hiyori takes Lisa's for the same reason. They then start searching but it will take time they have no idea when they lost them. To say there is a lot of jealous girls and boys would be an understatement half the girls in this class like Ichigo and the same goes for the boys in regards to Lisa.

It takes them two hours of searching to come across the cave that Lisa and Ichigo are in. Renji finds them first and what he sees brings a massive smirk on his face "I've so won this bet". Hisagi is the next to find them and he also smirks "Seems we both win same for Ikkaku" Renji groans "A three way split no way" Hisagi grins "Yea hey miss we found them" Everyone quickly arrives at the cave and they all see Lisa and Ichigo asleep with Lisa lying on top of Ichigo. There's a lot of shocks then Renji notices something "Hey look there clothes are away from them" Everyone notices and looks back at the sleeping pair. Lisa seems to start waking up she sits up but she's still covered from the waist down but she stretches and everyone can see her back. She seems to hear some gasps and looks over her shoulders and she smirks.

There is a lot of girls glaring at her right now how can she seduce there Ichigo. For some reason Orihime hasn't clicked on yet. Tatsuki looks at her puzzled "You OK Orihime"She turns to Tatsuki "I'm fine Tatsuki-Chan there just sharing body head it's a survival thing" Tatsuki rolls her eyes and sighs Orihime can be so naive sometimes. All of Ichigo's friends are grinning.

She's still actually straddling Ichigo's lap she guesses it would be a good time to wake up Ichigo. She nudges his shoulder "Wake up Ichigo-Kun" He groans "Five more minutes" She grins and leans down "Everyone is watching us" Ichigo sits up and all the girls get a good look at his abdomen with his rock hard abs and there all gobsmacked. He's not like Lisa he's a bit conscientious about the situation. He looks around gets a thumbs up from Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku. Masato steps forward and even she is stunned even she kind of has the hots for Ichigo not that she'd ever tell anyone but seeing his body now freezes her in place.

After a minute she seems to come out of her daze "I'm so glad your both safe I wouldn't want to have been the one to tell your parents you went missing" She looks over her shoulder "Who has there bags bring them forward" Renji and Hiyori steps forward and places there bags close to them. Masato sees the clothes close to them still wet it seems she looks back and smiles "Get dressed you two then we will get you something to eat before we return to camp" They both nod Ichigo leans over for his bag and everyone sees the scratches all over his back and immediately look at Lisa who just grins back. It's then that Orihime seems to get it and she looks from Lisa to Ichigo and then to the floor. Tatsuki hasn't taken her eyes off Ichigo's body in her head she's getting told "Damn girl why the fuck didn't you fuck that guy senseless. Deep down she knows it's true they used to train together when they were much younger and she can't deny she has always found him attractive who wouldn't.

Orihime can't believe it she's missed her chance after seeing the scratches on his back she knew they'd had sex there was scratches all over his back they must have been busy at it all night she sighs it's not fair.

After a few minutes there both dressed and there given some breakfast Ichigo sits down his friends are about to go and sit with him until Lisa walked over and sits next to him she smiles at him and they start eating whilst there eating there's a lot of talking a lot of bitching going on also not that either of them care much. There just eating and laughing at each others jokes. Orihime is getting really jealous just what does he see in Lisa she's also kicking herself for not making a move she's known him for so many years but never made her move and now after one action she's got what she wanted so much it's heartbreaking.

Lisa smiles "Hey can I ask you something" He looks at her and nods "Sure" She sighs "Do you regret what happened last night" He looks at her "No although it was a shock no I didn't regret it happening why do you" She looks down "I don't know it was amazing but there are so many girls who like you and although I like you also it's jus... before she can finish he lifts up her chin which had dropped when she replied to what he said. She looks at him as he reaches forward and kisses her on the lips. She smiles and kisses him back. Everyone's watching again his friends are smirking well his guy friends at least. Orihime is trying not to burst into tears.

Lisa changes positions and sits into his lap as they start making out in front of everyone. Neither of them really care about being discreet. This is the last straw for Orihime who quickly runs away. Ichigo did see her run away and was a bit ashamed as they are close but although he likes her as a friend that is all they'll ever be the sooner she realises that the sooner she can move on. He looks back at Lisa. After a few the teacher coughs "Excuse me you two but do that in your own time were returning to camp. They both stop kissing and stand up and start walking back with the rest a few people glare at the pair of them like Ichigo really gives a crap he just glares at them.

On the other hand Lisa isn't like Ichigo to be honest she mainly keeps herself to herself most day yes she has a few friends Hiyori, Loly, Menoly and Lilinette but she still doesn't like people staring at her. Ichigo notices her sad look and sighs and glares at all the girls and they look away obvious hurt on there eyes he then feels her hand hold onto his clenched fist he looks down and opens his hand and there hands entangle. After walking for 10 minutes they arrive back in camp. They then release there hands and go to there own tents. As Ichigo comes out of his tent he sees Orihime there he sighs "Hi Inoue" She looks at him "Why Kurosaki-Kun why her I've liked you for years."

He sighs "Inoue you are my friend and that will never change but I'm sorry to say that's all it will ever be I like you but as a friend only I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth you will find someone special your an amazing girl, kind and funny your a great girl and you will find someone but it won't be me I'm sorry" She looks up "You really think I'm funny" He chuckles "Very funny your insane drawings and the stuff that comes out of your head are a real laugh it's also funny that your a bit of a Klutzs" She grins "I am aren't I" He nods there are nice guys out there Toshiro's a nice guy Hisagi is OK Renji is head over heals for Rukia but you didn't hear that from me and Chad nice as for Keigo your far to good for him. Uryu is so far up his ass I don't think he knows the difference from a man and a women well he probably does he's a smart guy"

She's took in all this knowledge especially the Renji, Rukia bit she knew they were close but she doesn't even think Rukia knows. He smiles "I'll see you later OK Inoue" She nods "OK Kurosaki-Kun" She watches him leave she is still sad but she wants him to be happy and if Lisa can make him happy then that's good enough for her.

He meets up with his friends and they congratulate him. Renji grins "She's a nice looking girl Ichigo had us worried that maybe you were gay or something like that" Ichigo grunts "If I wasn't in a decent mood you'd be unconscious" Renji puts his hands up "Chill man I was just joking so what we all want to know is did you ya know do the business we all saw your back man what did she do to you, use your back for a scratching post" Ichigo surprises them when he smirks "Sure felt like it" Everyone's shocked. Keigo grins "So you two really you know did it" Ichigo grins "Twice" Renji grins "OK guys the ones who lost owe me,Ikkaku and Hisagi double cough up" The ones who bet which was pretty much everyone but Uryu hand money over to Renji who's about to split it when Ichigo grabs the money "You bet against me I take the winnings."

Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku all look at him He just smirks and walks away and back to his tent and starts packing it up as it's time there all leaving. As it's all packed up he gets up and sees Lisa smiling at him "Hey Ichigo-Kun" He smiles "Hey guess what" She grins "What" He grins Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi bet that we'd have sex they won but also lost but on the plus side they paid for our first date" She grins "Oh so where are we going" He scratches his head "Actually I have no idea do you have a suggestion" She grins "How about a movie then dinner and a walk I don't know I'm not really that imaginative." He smiles "That's a good idea all of it" She grins "Really" he nods.

They hold hands again as they walk to the mini buses waiting for them all Ichigo and Lisa sit next to each other. As the drive home will take several hours Lisa leans on his shoulder and falls asleep. He smiles and strokes her hair it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep also.

Renji wakes them both up when they arrive back in Karakura. They all say goodbye to there friends at first Ichigo goes with Lisa to her house. When she gets there she hugs her parents before going upstairs to change for there date then she tells her parents she's going out she doesn't wait for a reply but just leaves she told Ichigo to wait down the road saying the time wasn't right to tell her parents just yet. He agreed as this is kind of sudden. They then went to his house and like he did she waited outside he didn't take long either he came out after a few minutes he comes out he approaches her wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt with a number 15 on it with a brown leather jacket. She smiles he looks so hot wearing that he approaches her "You ready to go" She nods "You look nice" He smiles "This it's nothing you look nice also sorry I didn't say anything earlier". She grins "It's OK come on lets go boyfriend" He grins "OK lets go Girlfriend." She takes his hand again and they head off to start there date.


End file.
